Sharona Knows
by NewVoice
Summary: Who else could write the meanest things about your fav celebs? Sharona here to dish all the latest dirt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was re-watching "Poll'd Apart" and I realized that I've never seen Sharona's Blog on fanfiction. **

**Sharona's Blog**

_Dear loyal readers._

_The fabulous Sharona here to give you the dirt about what is happening in the privet lives of all your favorite teen actors. Of course after I get done with them there is no such thing as a privet life. My blog has been known to either make or break an actor. But unfortunately for them it's usually break. So without further ado lets get on with all the juicy gossip I know your all dying to hear._

_First on the list, the new face of So Random! Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin. As far as I can tell she's way to naïve for Hollywood. Rumor has it that her and Tawni Hart already hate each other. Remember you heard that here first. Well we'll see how long it takes innocent Ms. Monroe to go back crying to the cheese state, or turn into a bigger diva then Tawni._

_In other news any of you see the Mackenzie Falls episode last night? Chad Dylan Cooper better get his act together or a little bird told be that Mackenzie might not make it much longer. That Portlyn girl is just as bad though. Neither of them know how to act, or show any kind of emotion. And Portlyn would be crushed if she got kicked off, apparently no one even knows her real name because she insists that they call her by her character name. Pathetic right?_

_And finally I have the real reason why Amanda left So Random! Apparently she couldn't take what I wrote about her last week. But if she's reading this then I'll just repeat it to make sure she gets the message. The only reason she lasted so long on that comedy show was because that idiot of a producer, Marshall Pike, didn't realize that people were only laughing at her hair and clothes. Not because of her so-called humor._

_Well until next time this is Sharona, here to full fill all your gossip needs. Now where is that assistant? MONKEY! LATTEE!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again here I am,_

_Now I know you've all been waiting for some new gossip on Hollywood's new "good girl" and I Sharona am the first to have it. And to make it even juicier it involves none other then the cast of Mackenzie Falls, specifically resident bad-boy Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Inside resources have told me that the two first met last week. And I'm sure almost every teenage girl can relate when I tell you that poor little Sonny was extremely star-struck. And apparently Chad lived up to his bad boy name by stealing from the dazed comedian. Sonny, who was yet to now about the rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie Falls, looked like she didn't even care that Chad had taken advantage of her. She then rushed out to tell her friends that she had met Chad Dylan Cooper. HA!_

_I'm sure by now you have all seen the video of Sonny getting egg salad tossed in her face, and the picture of Grady Mitchell's ripped pants. And only I know how that really happened. Sonny seemed to have taken it upon herself to fix the rivalry between Mackenzie Falls and So Random! by organizing a "peace picnic." Could you be anymore un-Hollywood? Any way The Falls cast glued the So Random cast to their chairs and rigged the table to clasp. HA! And to add to the humiliation it was members of The Falls who made the video and took the picture. Sonny should really keep this lesson in mind. Peace picnics just don't happen in Hollywood._

_Wanna know what else doesn't happen in Hollywood? Celebrity musical chairs. But apparently Sonny Monroe is breaking all the rules. She was spotted twice in the same day on the Mack Falls set talking to Chad. Reportedly it was to challenge his cast to musical chairs but Sharona thinks that there might be something else going on. And I also have a reason to thinking so. During musical chairs when it was down to only Chad and Sonny, Sonny fell and "hurt" herself. You'd think Cooper would be expecting something like that but instead he tried to help. Surprising I know. Chad Dylan Cooper trying to help someone other then himself. But when he went to go help Sonny up she pulled him down and ran to the chair, winning the game. Could this naïve little girl be giving Chad a heart? Sharona will find out._

_Until next time, and remember, Sharona Knows. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Boy do I have some news for you!_

_Now remember last time about my predictions about Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe? Well yay for you there's even more evidence supporting me. After all, Sharona is always right._

_The first time I mentioned little Ms. Sunshine I also said that her and Tawni Hart instantly hated each other. Recently it seemed that Tawni had gotten the rest of their cast to snub the new girl. Workers from Condor Studios witnessed Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora leave Sonny behind. And don't feel sad for Sonny, because not even two minutes after her cast mates abandoned her Chad showed up leaving a smile on her face._

_Ahhh, young romance. What a sickeningly sweet thing. It also makes up some of the juiciest gossip you can find. HA! Over the next few days it was a rare sight to see Sonny away from Chad. Only when she had to go to her own set did the two part. Ick. Monroe even started wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform and got the same privileges as the actual cast. And luckily for Chad, his acting seemed to slightly improve while his little girlfriend was on-set. I even tracked down a mail boy over at Condor Studios and he said that Chad was actually nice when he was with Sonny. But before any of you get ready to tell every one you know about the new couple let me finish._

_A few days after Chad comforted Sonny on the loss of her friends the So Random cast dressed up like fashion challenge super hero's and went to get Sonny from the Falls. As Sonny walked out the door with her friends production workers at the Falls confirmed that Chad looked murderous. Sharona thinks that Sonny must have broken up with Chad. HA! Looks like Coopers newly found heart was already smashed. _

_Well that's all I have, for now. I'm sure by next week there'll be more news between Chad and Sonny. Chad doesn't seem like the kind that would take a broken heart easily._

_Off to get a latté (Well to get Monkey to get me one)_

_Remember, Sharona Knows_


	4. Chapter 4

_For you're reading pleasure, here I am. The fabulous Sharona._

_Going off of e-mails that I've been getting form readers it seems that all of you seem to love "Channy" otherwise known as Chad and Sonny. Well Sharona always tries to please her audience so obviously there's gonna be plenty of gossip about the non-couple. In fact i have now dedicated an entire section of my website to them, which is where you can read this blog and all other's that have to do with the love-birds from Condor Studios._

_But before I get on with the Channy news I have a little story about Tawni Hart. The plastic blonde of SO Random had apparently been taking Sonny's fan mail and hiding it. Newsflash Tawni: Even I think that's cold. And it's my job to make fun of, be mean to, and embarrass people. So you have now become the villain of this blog, I'd hide if I were you. HA! Back to the topic, poor little Sonny thought she wasn't getting any fan mail because she didn't have any fans._

_Well on last nights episode of So Random they had the first fan who's letter actually got through to Sonny on the show. And now wanna hear some Channy news? Witnesses saw Chad and Sonny talking both before __and__ after the show. Some even swore that they saw Chad exit her dressing room about 20 minutes after the show was over. Could that hushed up romance be sparking up again? Sharona knows, well not right now but I will. Nothing happens in this town that I don't know about._

_Now don't think that this entry was dedicated solely to So Random. Any of you been watching Mackenzie Falls lately? It seems ever since Sonny came to Hollywood Chad's been getting better and better and acting out mushy love scenes. Who else thinks he has Sonny on the brain? As for Portlyn…she still stinks. HA!_

_One more quick fact, Chad Dylan Cooper was recently cast in a movie…as a mail boy. Looks like Mackenzie Falls might be the farthest Chad can go with acting. HA!_

_That's it, for now._

_Remember, Sharona Knows._

_Sharona_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear followers, I mean readers…who am I kidding followers,_

_Unfortunately no Channy news this time. Actually no Chad news at all. No one's seen him since he left Sonny's dressing room after the So Random show last week, but that could just be because he's on holidays. But Sharona always likes to start a rumor. HA!_

_I do, on the other hand, have some Sonny news. Hollywood must have finally corrupted little miss goody two shoes. Math must not be Sonny's strong point, seeing as she was getting a D. And if you think that's what's wrong with Monroe then I demand you get out of my blog for thinking I would write something so…un-scandalous. Well Sonny's producer, teacher, and mother all agreed that if Sonny didn't pass her next math test she'd be off the show. So wanna know what innocent Sonny Monroe does? Of course you do. She cheats. Room-mate Tawni helped Sonny write the answers to the test all over her arm. Too bad for Sonny she got caught before the test. _

_Both girls were banned from being in the show. But if you were watching you would have seen that they dropped in just in time for the end. Could this defiance be what gets Sonny and Tawni kicked off the show? Could be. Little Sonny has been acting very naughty lately, first a secret relationship with her rival and now cheating and being kicked off her show. Tsk Tsk._

_Only Sharona knows what will become of the Wisconsin native. And you'll just have to keep reading to find out. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Luckily for you, lots to dish on today_

_As all you die hard Chad Dylan Cooper fans know, last Saturday was his 17__th__ birthday. And as it's one of the hottest parties of the year of course he invited yours truly, if only so that I don't trash him on my blog. HA! Like I would miss an opportunity to burn Chad Dylan Cooper. Anyway, while I was at this fabulous party I was able to get some dirt on your fav new Hollywood couple. _

_When I first arrived I instantly started looking for Chad's little girlfriend. But after I while I gave up when I saw Tawni Hart there without Sonny. The party was filled with Chad themed things. That guy really should get his ego checked. There were pictures EVERYWHERE of him. They all had horrible expressions on their faces, just like the real thing. HA! Not many people who aren't annoying teenage fan girls want to look at that face. On second thought, no one who isn't an annoying fan girl who is in love with Mackenzie off Mackenzie Falls would actually like that face (Except one Sonny Monroe). _

_So after a while of staring at his demented face I noticed one of his many cardboard cutouts was moving. I followed it knowing it was some loser trying to get into the party. Well when the cutout stopped moving none other then Sonny Monroe poked her head out from behind it in order to talk to Tawni. (And don't worry Tawni; Sharona hasn't forgotten you are now the villain of this blog. Weather Sonny still believe it or not.) But before I could get a chance to talk to Sonny, Chad cam up behind her. I witnessed with my own eyes the chemistry between the two. It seemed like the un-happy couple was arguing about something. The only words I heard were Chad saying "You said no." Seems like I was right when I said Sonny dumped, or at least rejected him. I told you, Sharona always knows._

_Anyway, soon after Chad called security to kick Sonny out. I told you that boy wouldn't take heartbreak well. Seems like little Sonny didn't like the idea of being kicked out. She ran onto the stage and grabbed a mic. According to her the only reason she was at the party was to apologize to some friend. Well Sharona thinks she did it just to humiliate Chad Dylan Cooper. The proof of this is shortly after she "apologized" for something I couldn't care less about little miss Sunshine "accidentally" knocked over a picture of The So-Called King of Drama._

_Normally that wouldn't be anything worth dishing on. Yahoo she pushed his face to the ground. The juicy part is it started a chain reaction knocking down every picture of Chad in the place. And in the end one even hit the real Chad Dylan Cooper and pushed his face into the cake. Now what does nice-girl Sonny Monroe do instead of apologizing? Her, her friend, and Tawni Hart took forks and started eating the cake while Chad's face was still in it. And that is the end of Chad's "Chad-ac-ular" Birthday bash._

_As I said above Tawni Hart is the new target of this blog. And I have finally decided to keep my word and ruin her, not like I wouldn't ruin her anyway. HA! Something I'm sure you've all caught onto is the fact the Tawni is jealous of Sonny. And Sharona has some of the reason's why. Now compare this picture of Tawni _**(Picture of her during Loser Force 5)**_ And this one of Sonny._**(Really nice one of Sonny)**_ Need I say more? Obviously Tawni is going to have to work a little bit harder if she wants to remain the "pretty" one on So Random! Not that she's ever been the pretty one to anyone except herself._

_And that wraps it up for the first of many Tawni Trashes. And I have a special treat to all of the gossip loving followers of this blog. You can now comment on my blog when ever you want. Just my way of giving back to the people who have made me the most popular and most hated celeb blogger on the web._

_That's it for now,_

_And remember, Sharona knows all._

**Comment's Board**

**MacFallsFan: **I can't believe Sonny would do that to Chad! She should just go back to Wisconsin. BTW love what you said about Tawni ;D

**Annoyed:** This blog is such a joke! I bet none of this even happened.

**Loyal-Follower: **Annoyed, why would you read this if you didn't believe it. I personally think Sharona is a genius. How else could she get all the dirt on Channy. Love You Sharona!

**RaNdOmIzE:** Sharona I don't know how you do it. Personally I'm a little offended that you target So Random! members but it's just so entertaining.

**~Chad~Lover~:** I hope that this isn't true! Sonny better back off of my man or she'll have me to deal with! Although I don't blame her for eating the cake, cake with Chad in it must be delicious!

**OMG:** OMG!!!!! Sonny and Chad are meant for each other!!!!!! It's just too perfect!!!!!!

**No_Name:** Please. Sonny and Chad can't stand each other. I heard they can't even stand to be in the same room. There's no way they are, were, or ever will be together.

**~Chad~Lover~: **I agree with No_Name! Chad is MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

**ChannyFanny:** Those two are meant for one another. And writing a blog to rip them apart is pretty harsh. I'm sure they're happily together and this was only a misunderstanding. Also I totally agree that Tawni deserves what you give her. She was never the "pretty" one on So Random.

**Pretty-in-Pink:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT PRETTY!?!?!?

**A/N Sorry i haven't updated anything in so long. Week long stay in a cabin with no internet, i went into withdrawl lol. So to make up for it the comment board is open to everyone. The chapters go in order of the show so if you want to comment on the show PM or review it to me. Even if you don't wannna to that i need help thinking up names for other commenters. Seriously, No_Name? **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This Chapter is for Poll'd Apart. Just clarifying.**

_Sharona back with some big news,_

_I'm glad you liked my little comparison of Tawni and Sonny last time. And thanks to that I got to finally meet Ms. Monroe, or should I say Future Mrs. Cooper?_

_A few days ago non-other then Sonny Monroe burst into my office. Normally I would have asked her non-stop questions about her relationship with Chad so I can report it to my gossip loving followers, but I didn't even get a word in. Sonny just started throwing a fit on how bad I made Tawni feel with my burns. HA! Like I actually care about Tawni Hart. But I did get some little tid bits about how its affected the blonde of So Random!_

_From the mouth of Sonny Monroe I discovered that I, Sharona, had reduced Tawni Hart to shaving her head and hiding in vents. Of course Sonny immediately said that Tawni didn't actually shave her head and that it was just a bald cap, but either way it was my amazing writing and harsh words that drove her there. I await your applause._

_But unfortunately, not everyone thinks I am the genius I know I am. If any of you watched the latest So Random sketch then you know that Sonny didn't take too kindly to me kicking her out of my office. That wicked witch of the web thing was just out of spite, trying to strike me before I ruin there careers. I'll have you know that I am nothing like what Sonny made me out to be. SHE'S the real witch._

_For example, have any of you seen those pictures with me wearing the same thing as the "Randoms" or when I'm in the pond at the "Oh No You Di-int's"? Well just so you don't look like and idiot I'll let you know that those photos were photo shopped by that cast of weirdo's to try and get to me. Well they won't because I know they weren't real. _

_In other news some of you may have noticed that Chad Dylan Cooper showed up to the "Oh No You Di-int's" and hour late with his hair and clothes a wreck. At first I thought maybe he'd had a little alone time with his favorite Random, until I got the true story. And trust me, it's much funnier then him fooling around with Sonny._

_Apparently Chad's new and flashy car has been causing problems over at Condor Studios. Cooper was making people work for a ride in his car. Talk about being a jerk. HA! But he got what was coming to him. When getting ready to go to the awards his precious little car wouldn't start. After investigating the problem Chad found that his car battery had been stolen, and replaced with donuts. A card that was with the donuts proved that it was Nico and Grady from So Random! that took his battery. A mad Chad then had to run quite a few blocks before he got to the awards. HA!_

_That's all I have, for now_

_And remember, Sharona Knows all_

_Sharona. _

**Comment Board:**

**Bhavana331:** Tawni succumbed to wearing a bald cap? Talk about being self-conscious! Nico and Grady replaced Chad's car battery with donuts? Ha! Too funny! I was wondering why he wasn't at the Oh No You Di-in'ts- your blog just makes  
everything clearer- whether they're true statements or not :D  
Luv u Sharona!

**~Chad~Lover~:** Poor Chaddy! He had to run all that way because of the stupid Randoms. And unless those donuts were chocolate with vanilla icing and blue sprinkles (Chad Favourite!) Then he didn't get anything out of it. Curse You Random!

**Annoyed:** I think ~Chad~Lover~ has some serious problems. For one, she's in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. Second, she knows his fav donut. And third, well I don't have a third but the second one is still creepy. Any way I don't believe those photo's were photo shopped, I think you just got out done by the Random's Sharona. Congrats, you've been beaten by four teens and a twelve year old.

**Loyal-Follower:** This was great Sharona! I totally believe those randoms photo shopped the pictures. There's no way you would ever wear the same outfit as someone else. And personally I think that you should just not allow Annoyed to comment on your blog if they only bash you. Love, your loyal follower.

**Annoyed:** You can't ban someone from a blog. I could just make a new account and use it.

**ChannyFanny:** Where's all the Channy news?

**Pretty-in-Pink:** We got you good Sharona, don't deny it.

**Cheese+Pants=Love:** Yeah we did! And those donuts were all Chocolate dip so too bad for Chip Drama Pants.

**~Chad~Lover~:** How dare you not even give Chad his choice of donuts!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers_

_Sharona here saying "I'm right!" as usual. I've known from the beginning that Sonny Monroe wasn't the good girl that the press had always made her out to be. The first real proof of that was when her and her cast HUMILIATED me for no reason. I mean, they tried to. Obviously nothing in those pictures actually happened. And a personal thank you to _**Loyal-Follower** _for knowing the truth. Moving on, now the whole world knows how much of a diva Ms. Monroe is._

_If you happened to catch Monday's episode of Tween Weekly News, you would have seen the side of Sonny Monroe that not many people know about. That Santiago idiot managed to get some interesting footage of Sonny Monroe yelling at Chad Dylan Cooper. Just incase you live in a hole then all you need to know is Sonny called Chad a jerk in as many different ways as her little not-so-sunny mind could think of. HA! I don't know who's side to take on this one. I mean I don't wanna support either of these delusional stars. But Chad, only this one time, didn't do anything. He showed up a few time during the interview. One time saying he had to leave to go feed homeless puppies, and another carrying a puppy into Sonny's dressing room. He obviously was trying to get rid of his bad press from the Puppy Shoving incident last year. Seems like Monroe doesn't like puppies (not that I blame her)_

_But the real juicy stuff came out yesterday. Chad had his own interview with Santiago while building dog houses. Which I, and most of the world, think is going WAY over board just to get rid of some bad press. (Coincidently I, Sharona, first reported the puppy shoving) And then Sunny comes from out of no-where with some beast of a dog. It must have been the ugliest thing I've ever seen, except maybe Tawni's outfit in the latest So Random! sketch. So la-de-da "Channy" went through the afternoon building dog houses. Apparently a diva with a hammer CAN be trusted. Or at least when in front of the camera. If she would have been alone with Chad and a hammer who knows what the out-of-control diva would have done. HA!_

_One thing we do know that Sonny can't be trusted with is a camera, even if it did get us some great dirt. Then badly shot footage that was shown at the end of Chad's segment was shot from a camcorder in Sonny's hat. She had planned all along to get something incriminating on film to ruin Cooper. (Maybe he was the one to dumper her all along.) It had Chad admitting he tricked Sonny into letting him use her press and that he made her act like a diva. Of course Sharona knows she really is a diva. HA! But an innocent blogger who just happened to be in the park at the same time as these two saw them flirting and making plans. Apparently there is still hope for Channy after all._

_And to Annoyed, who insists on insulting the most read blog on the web, luckily for you I can't block you from commenting. But it is possible to but I filter on my blog. Just keep that in mind. (Although I do believe that ~Chad~Lover~ was dropped on her head as a baby)_

_My gossip tank is now on empty. But don't worry, that never lasts long._

_Farewell, and remember,_

_Sharona Knows_

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**Puppy~Shovers~UNITE:** Chad is our king

**Loyal-Follower:** YAY! I was actually mentioned in THE hottest celeb blog! My life is complete!

**~Chad~Lover~:** You're all just jealous because you know that I will end up with Chad one day!

**ChannyFanny:** No you won't. Chad and Sonny!!

**Animals_are_people_too:** My animal rights group is working on banning Chad Dylan Cooper from being on tv. Hopefully by 2011 he won't be any where near a camera.

**~Chad~Lover~:** NO!!!! I can feel my heart breaking and soul shattering! Life without Chad Dylan Cooper is…impossible.

**Annoyed:** Dramatic much? No wonder you like Chad. (See no bash to the blog. Only the creepers who comment)

**Cheese+Pants=Love:** Sonny was scary after that aired. Although now I know she's not a diva…Or that she needs anger management.

**Pretty-in-Pink:** GRADY! DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT CAN BE USED AGAINST US ON THIS BLOG!!!!!

**ISeeGirls: **Yeah dude. Sharona might send us more threatening meat.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to ****TrinityFlower of Memories and Bhavana331 for sening me comments to use! Nico's blog name was inspired by a song that I laugh at whenever I hear because it reminds me of him. LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Great news from Sharona,_

_Channy is officially publicly together now. Surprising I know. They were spotted on a date last night at the popular arcadia. What brought on this sudden make-up and What does it have to do with James Conroy and (Urgh!) Tawni Hart? Only Sharona knows._

_A few days ago I received word that the heartbreaker of Hollywood Chad Dylan Cooper was actually jealous. The world must be coming to an end. Why was he jealous? Because James Conroy, who was guest starring on Mackenzie Falls, asked out his Sonny. Eyes witnesses say that James and Sonny were flirting in the Cafeteria of Condor Studios when Chad appeared behind them. After the usual fight between the couple Chad dragged James away, probably because he was trying to prevent James from asking out "his" Sonny as Chad calls her. HA!_

_Like that would stop the other best-known jerk of Hollywood. _

_Its not known how it happened but it is known that later that night Sonny was on a date with James. They were apparently having a good time until non other then Chad shows up. Along with Tawni who, everyone but Sonny knows, dated James last year. Don't you just love scandals?_

_Later Tawni and Sonny got into a full out catfight over James. There was yelling and it involved some violent air-hockey. It ended with Tawni storming out of the arcade and Sonny storming back to James and Chad. While all this was going on Chad was apparently fighting for Sonny, obviously he won. But we'll get to this later, all right kiddies?_

_The next day James was at the arcade again, this time with Tawni. But don't get your hopes up for a make-up from these two. Tawni was being her normal annoying self that no one can stand, making James bang his head against the table in agony. But things got interesting when Sonny and Chad entered, holding hands and looking lovingly into each others eyes (Ick!) They sat down and didn't even bother to order or go and play stupid childish video games. Chad just sat with his arm around his new girlfriend looking like the heart that Sonny had smashed was put back together. _

_I'll just skip through the mushy Channy bits. They kissed; laughed, and cuddled that's all you really need to know. Even I know where to draw the line of personal lives…HA! I didn't believe that either. I just don't feel like going into detail. So as the two separate dates went on Sonny and Chad looked more and more in love and James completely ignored Tawni (who wouldn't?) and stared at the happy couple._

_Eventually James left Tawni while she was talking about them getting married to go and get Sonny back. Between James and Chad I don't know who's worse. They're both horrible actors (although Chad's been getting at his mushy love scenes since Sonny got to Condor Studios.) both full of themselves and both known as jerks. It seems that Sonny would choose Chad though. Reportedly when James yelled "I need to have you back!" Sonny went into diva mode. Now even I, the amazing Sharona, am not able to know everything in life. There was some fighting between Sonny, Chad, James, Tawni, and those two other idiots from So Random. It ended with Sonny practically tackling Chad and James running out._

_So it seems as if the Channy dream is officially a reality for all you fans of the losers who work for that Idiot Condor. But if they weren't him giving dramatic little teens jobs then I would have nothing to gossip about._

_Well it seems as if that it_

_Remember, Sharona Knows all_

_Until next time followers, Sharona_

**COMMENT BOARD**

**ChannyFanny: **I knew it! Their love was destined

**~Chad~Lover~:** NOO!!! HOW COULD CHAD DO THIS TO ME!!! I should just go cry in the corner. Stupid Sonny.

**Annoyed: **~Chad~Lover~ really needs a life.

**ConroyCrush:** How dare you compare James to that untalented Chad Dylan Cooper! James should be the one with his own show and not Pooper.

**JinxingJames: ** over acts everything.

**MackFallsFan:** Yeah he was pretty bad I the Christmas episode.

**ISeeGirls:** I don't like being called and idiot

**Cheese+Pants=Love:** I agree!

**Pretty-in-Pink:** You really should get your facts straight Sharona. Me and Sonny planned that date so that we could dump James. Looks like you need new sources.

**SonShineSpreader:** Yeah! I would never date Chad! Not past, present or future! So can you please stop all this Channy nonsense?

**ChannyFanny:** You mean…your not with Chad?

* * *

**A/N Thank you to ****TrinityFlower of Memories for the name ConroyCrush and JinxingJames.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sharona's back. Aren't you oh so glad? No need to answer, I know you are._

_So much juicy gossip from the Condor Studios Film Lot, and so little time to write it down. Luckily for you I, Sharona, am a fast typer and can bring you all the details you want._

_This week it seemed little miss sunshine was trying to be charitable. A usually praised action. But Sonny decided that she should use all her influence to help her __bosses daughter.__ Adorable Dakota Condor. Seems like someone (a.k.a Sonny Monroe) was just trying to kiss up to her boss. Yet that isn't even the worst of it. Yes, there is something more humiliating then Sonny pretending not to know her bosses daughter and saying she was from a charity. __**C**__hildren __**H**__aving __**A**__** D**__ream. **CHAD**. Get it? Obviously Miss Monroe is still dating that talentless nit. No matter what my comment boards say._

_Moving on to the rest of So Random for a moment though, I'm sure everyone has seen those pictures of the Queen of Mean and her two court jesters dancing at "The Basement", a club that they claimed was too exclusive for anyone else to get into. I knew this couldn't be true. Any hot new club would beg me to write about it. So I did a little digging. "The Basement" turned out to be nothing more then a stage. Exclusive pictures of the cast looking embarrassed as their set falls apart can be found in the 'Loser's on Film' portion of my site. Fabulous isn't it? HA!_

_Now we can move onto connecting all the losers of Condor Studios. What does a fake club and a kiss-up scam have to do with each other? Sharona Knows. Sonny took Dakota Condor to "The Basement" and let her dance with Chad Dylan Cooper. Monroe must have made her boss mad if she's willing to let his daughter dance with her boyfriend. Things got messier when Mr. Condor himself showed up at the club and saw his 9-year-old daughter dancing with Hollywood's wanna-be bad boy._

_Big trouble for Channy._

_Unfortunately, my sources weren't clear on what happened after Sonny and Chad were caught with a 9-year-old in what seemed to be a nightclub. A rumor is that Condor stormed out with his daughter after firing Sonny and Chad. Looks like the Mackenzie falls Producers are going to be busy finding a Chad Dylan Cooper look alike. Don't be surprised if next time you settle down to watch the cheesy Tween soap that Mackenzie has green or brown eye, and not the signature blue. So Random! would be the same without Sonny. A mockery of television which non but the brain dead watch._

_That's it for now_

_I'll be back soon, by then we'll know for sure weather or not Channy has jobs or not_.

_Kisses, Sharona_

**COMMENT BOARD**

**MackFallsFan: **NO!!! They can't take Mackenzie off of Mackenzie Falls ***sob***

**~Chad~Lover~: **no more chad????????? WHY! I blame Sonny!

**ChannyFanny: **At least they're together…even if they're not working

**SonShineSpreader:** LIES!!! Neither Chad or I got fired. Sharona's just trying to stir up trouble.

**Loyal*Follower: **If their lies then why are you reading the blog? You just want to try to postpone your embarrassment. Go make out with Chad.

**~Chad~Lover~: **NO!!!!!

**ChannyFanny: **YES!!!!!

**Pretty-in-Pink: **Ewww. She'd better not. And she'd better not be dating Chad either. I don't want to have to knock before I enter my own dressing room.

**SonShineSpreader:** Don't worry Tawni, cause it's not going to happen. I'd rather go on another date with James before I kiss Chad.

**ConroyCrush:** Who wouldn't want to go on a date with (sigh) James.

**Chad+Dylan+Cooper=Me:** Sonny wants me. She even kissed me last week on our date.

**SonShineSpreader: **That was a FAKE kiss on a FAKE date!

**ISeeGirls: **Back off Chip.

**Cheese+Pants=Love: **I agree!

**ZoraVent:** EVIL!

* * *

**A/N Wow it's been a while. The seasons over and I'm only on episode 10. I feel like a failure lol. Reviews=Love :D**

**BTW-If you read my story Crazy kisses there a poll on my profile. Choose between Sonny and Chad for whose gonna win. You guyz decide.**

**~Caitii~**


End file.
